writeananimeplotfandomcom-20200213-history
Part 13: Kill or be killed-Volume 1 END
Roy exited the shower. He had not had been given the chance to bring any clothes with him, so he made a pair of jeans and a T-shirt with his power. He walked past the kitchen where Mellow and Cameron were conversing. They seemed to be getting along swimmingly. Roy re-entered Delia's room. She sat at the foot of the bed staring at the window. Sparks flew from Roy's hand, and she turned around upon hearing the sounds. In his hands was a pair of panties, a shirt, a skirt, and a towel. "I don't really know what girls wear. It's the best I could do." "Don't worry about it." She smiled and walked out of the room. Roy would have stayed in the room and waited for her to return, but a sudden urge to be outside overwhelmed him, and he found himself walking down the unending field of grass. Out of curiosity, he continued walking to see how far this seemingly endless plane stretched. No matter how far he walked, he could not see an end to all of the grass. After walking for maybe 10 minutes, he stopped. He was about to turn around and head back to the building, but he spotted something in the distance. It was three people. Mellow, Elliot and Cameron were headed in Roy's direction. ("What are these guys coming here for?") They soon reached where Roy stood. Cameron stepped forward. "Yo, Roy." "What do you guys want now?" "Well, Mellow and I made a bet. I bet him that you can beat Elliot. Can you believe this joker thinks you would lose to Elliot!?" Roy was confused. "He's a fucking wimp. He put up no type of fight when I beat his ass." "That's because your powers are a load of bullshit. He managed to hospitalize that Hans guy from Tarantula Block, then went to school and beat up his sister, though." "Is that supposed to mean something? That guy was weak as shit. He just liked to beat on people more useless than him." "Look at all of those excuses! What's the matter, Mellow? Scared of losing a bet?" "You wish! Elliot here can whoop this wimp's ass. There's no question about it!" Roy interrupted. "Wait, wait. Let's not get too far ahead. What did Elliot say about this?" Everyone looked over at Elliot. Up until now, he hadn't said a word. He just went along with everything without saying a word. This time, however, he opened his mouth to speak. "...I'll fight him..." They all were stunned. Elliot had opened his mouth to speak for the first time since they've arrived. His voice was a lot deeper than any of them would have guessed. "It's settled then!" Cameron backed Roy and Elliot up. Roy didn't really feel like fighting at the moment. He didn’t get much sleep last night, and his neck was kind of stiff. ("...Maybe this'll be fun. Oh well, it's not like I can back out anyway.") Roy lifted his hands and conjured the electric gloves he used on the German girl. ("From what I understand, he can make black spikes appear out of nowhere. He used it on the guards without even turning around, so I know it's not limited to his eyesight. I doubt there's a limited range, either. If he knows my location, those spikes are sure to get me. Well, I'll just have to hope he doesn’t try to kill me then.") Cameron raised his hands. "Begin!" Roy darted towards Elliot. He put all of his force into his feet and rushed him. He was upon Elliot in 3 seconds. "Hoooh! He's fast!" Roy forced his fist forward towards Elliot's face. But, before his fist reached its destination, he felt something strange. Elliot's face was no longer in front of him. His fist had landed on a piece of sharp, black material and shattered it. ("His reaction speed is better than I anticipated.") Elliot was 2 meters away and hopping further back. "Trying to run, huh?" A long, metal spear appeared in Roy's hand. With all of his might, he launched it in Elliot's direction. A sharp spike appeared in the air to counter the spear, but what Elliot didn't know was that another one was headed in his direction. The spike and spear dropped to the floor, and before Elliot could react, the second spear had pierced his shoulder. He tripped over his own feet and landed on his side in the grass. "Hah! He got him! In your face, Mellow!" "Shut up. It's not over, yet." Elliot stood on his feet and removed the spear from his shoulder. This time, Elliot dashed towards Roy. That wasn’t a very smart move. His reaction time was nice, but he couldn’t out speed Roy. A sharp, black spike appeared in Elliot’s hand. He thrusted his arm forward in an effort to pierce Roy with it. Needless to say, that backfired. Roy weaved to the side and swung his left fist up. The fist connected with Elliot’s chin, and he flew back onto the grass. It seems, however, that his plan wasn’t over. Behind Roy was a black spike, heading straight for the back of his head. “!!!” Roy turned his head and barely dodged the spike. (“This guy’s really trying to kill me! What the hell!?”) Roy was starting to get angry. Elliot got up again and started backing up. What appeared in Roy’s hand this time was a pistol. (“I’ll try not to hit anything important!”) Roy squeezed the trigger 3 times. The first two bullets missed; Elliot’s reaction time and speed were truly something amazing. He didn’t get so lucky on the 3rd bullet. It hit him in his lower abdomen. Elliot crumpled to the floor with his arms around his stomach. “This is looking real bad for you, Mellow.” “Shut up already!” Elliot was not finished. He got on his feet, stretched both of his arms out, and looked up at the skies with his eyes closed. "...?" Around Elliot's head appeared 10 black spikes, each measuring about 7 feet long. They hovered and danced around his head, spinning and slowly pointing towards Roy. ("Oh shit!") The spikes all darted for Roy at a terrifying speed. He put both of his hands in front of him and sparks began flying forth. One of the spikes hit the ground, making a big explosion of dirt in the air. "See. I told you the wimp wouldn't ho-" When the smoke cleared, the only thing visible was a school bus with black shards protruding it. Roy was not behind the school bus. "...?" There was a lump in the ground where Elliot was standing. The lump exploded, and out of it came Roy. He had summoned the school bus to protect himself from the spikes. After that, he created a pair of gloves he could use to dig in the ground quickly without making too much noise. He figured that as long as Elliot knew his location, all of his efforts would be useless unless he shot him. He did not want to kill him, so he came up with the idea to hit him with a surprise attack and leave him no chance to counter. He pulled his fist back. Elliot was still surprised by his rise from the ground. Roy's fist rocketed forward and landed harshly on Elliot's face. Elliot stammered back, lost his balance, and fell on his back. He tried to quickly rise to his feet to attack again, but Roy was too fast. His face was met with another punch. He lay there on his back. He kicked up and tried once more to gather himself and attack, but again, it was too late. "Haaaa!!" Roy's fist desecrated Elliot's face. Two teeth flew from his mouth and a large bruise had formed around his left eye. Elliot's body hit the floor and he lost consciousness. Roy had come out of this fight unscathed. ("Damn, I'm good!") "See! I told you he would win!" "Fuck you. I'm going back." Cameron ran up to Roy. "Congrats, champ! I didn't doubt you for a second." "Thanks...?" "If you beat him that easily, I can't wait to see what you do to your opponent at the event!" ("Oh, right. The event...") One day was marked off of the calendar. In 2 days, Roy would be fighting to kill someone. He had no experience in killing people, but he felt like he could do it. More than anything else, he wanted to live. In two days, his life will depend on whether or not he has the ability to take a life, and whether or not he has the ability to live.